Despertar
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: Amu e Ikuto son recién casados que acaban de volver de su luna de miel, pero ambos no tienen tiempo que perder por que se les acumulo mucho trabajo, pero esta mañana Amu no quiere despertar. (Por favor léanlo porque lo hice como un regalo para ustedes) Historias de Amu e Ikuto casados TERMINADO.-
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente hoy como es víspera de navidad les traigo un presente también… un one-shot.

* * *

-Hola amor- susurro Ikuto en el oído de su esposa.

-Mmm- murmuro Amu volteándolo a ver.

Ambos estaban acostados en su cama de dos plazas, cubierto por las mantas en una habitación amplia y acogedora de color crema decorada por cuadros y muebles de colores sólidos.

-Despierta dormilona- bajo a su cuello y le dio una lamida para luego soplar en el mismo sector provocándole a Amu escalofríos, pero de los buenos.

-No- dijo Amu alejando a Ikuto de ella –Me dan cosquillas.

-Por fin te despiertas, ¿acaso no tienes planeado ir al trabajo hoy?- dijo destapándola, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de una mujer de veintiséis años con un pijama de ceda de color azul cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla.

-¡Que frio!- exclamo Amu dando un leve tiritón por el repentino cambio de temperatura, rápidamente se acurruco junto a su esposo que estaba calentito, lo abrazo por el cuello y paso su pierna sobre las de él, como un koala –Mmm, mucho mejor.

Ikuto sonrió de oreja a oreja, también le devolvió el abrazo, le comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello mientras la sostenía de la cintura, amu hundió su rostro en el pecho de él y comenzó a dormitar nuevamente y Ikuto también.

-No vamos a quedar dormidos Amu.

-No importa- lo apretó más a ella –Te necesito a ti, no al trabajo.

-Mmm, es una propuesta tentadora… pero…- la sostuvo más hacia sí y comenzó a giran con ella en la cama entre risas hasta quedar a la orilla –el deber llama- e Ikuto los impuso a ambos al suelo, pero él fue el nuevo colchón de Amu cundo ya se hallaban el suelo –Amu hay que levantarnos- dijo Ikuto mirando el pacifico rostro de Amu.

-NO- dijo mientras hacia un puchero y se aferraba todavía más a su esposo, como un verdadero koala.

Ikuto ya no intento razonar más con ella y pensó _La razón o la fuerza._

Tomándola de los muslos se levantó del suelo, Amu contuvo un grito de sorpresa al ser alzada y reacomodada en su posición de koala. Abrió los ojos un poco y sonrió ante la vista de su esposo semi desnudo, con tan solo unos pantalones de pijama de color negro que se le ajustaban a la cintura.

Amu se dejó cargar por su hombre hacia donde él quisiera llevarla, así que cerró los ojos.

Ikuto se dirigió con amu en brazos hacia el baño de su habitación, abrió la puerta suavemente para que amu no se diera cuenta, lo mismo hizo con la puerta de la ducha, al entrar en esta rápidamente apoyo a Amu contra la pared.

-Esta frio, Ikuto- reclamo arqueando la espalda para evitar el contacto con la fría cerámica de la ducha.

-Lo sé- dijo aguantado la risa –Pero ahora lo va a estar más.

Y de la nada la ducha comenzó a dejar caer la fría agua que empapo tanto a Amu como a Ikuto.

-¡TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, TE O…!- dijo hasta que sintió los labios de Ikuto sobre los suyos, sus labios desprendía un calor reconfortante, el que tanto necesitaba teniendo el cuerpo tan frio, Ikuto trazo los labios de amu pidiéndole que le diera acceso a su boca, cundo lo consiguió volvió a descubrir la boca de su chica que parecía terciopelo.

-Decías…- dijo arqueando el ceño con una mirada picara, la imagen de amu era magníficamente excitante, su pelo pegado a su cuerpo al igual que su pijama que también dejaba ver su esplendoroso cuerpo de sirena –parece que ya se te quito el sueño.

* * *

hola si les a gustado mi regalo no olviden dejar un comentario al respecto, y también si quieren segunda parte y que quisiera que pusiera en ese nuevo capitulo.

FELIZ NAVIDAD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez gente y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el segundo y último capítulo de esta historia, y a petición de ustedes le traigo un poco de limme (no lemon, por respeto a algunos que no lo querían), espero que lo disfruten

* * *

-Vamos a llegar tarde, ¡Demonios!- grito Amu mientras corría por la casa mientras se vestía y desayunaba a la vez.

-Relájate Amu, te espero en el auto- le contesta Ikuto desde la puerta principal para luego salir.

Amu termino de vestirse, peinarse y desayunar en cinco minutos y salió de su casi, no sin antes cerrar con llave, y se fue al auto junto a su esposo.

Amu e Ikuto trabajan en la misma empresa de música, Amu por un lado diseña los anuncios publicitarios de esta y también diseña los trajes de los artistas, e Ikuto es uno de los mayores accionistas de la empresa y también es uno de los tantos artistas de esta.

Cuando el auto de la pareja se detiene en el estacionamiento de la empresa ambos se dirigen a sus oficinas. A la hora del almuerzo Ikuto va a buscar a Amu a su estudio, donde hace los trajes para los cantantes, pero se detiene en el umbral de la puerta porque se encuentra a su Amu toqueteando a uno de los cantantes.

Bueno Ikuto estaba exagerando un poco la escena porque _Amu no estaba tocando a uno de los cantantes _lo que en realidad sucedía era que _Amu le estaba tomando las medidas a uno de los cantantes_.

* * *

Amu está tomándoles las medidas de las caderas de Ichinose Tokia (N/A: Con su cinta de medir, daaaaa) pero éste comienza a sentirse muy observado, dirige la mirada hacia la puerta donde estaba su compañero y casi jefe, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, al cual le rodeaba una tenebrosa aura azul-negro-roja que le provocaría escalofríos a cualquiera me nos a su esposa, Amu.

-Amu- susurro muy bajito el cantante a la chica que estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo- Amuuu- repitió, esta vez sí capto la atención de la chica. Él disimulada mente le indicó a través de gestos que se volteara, y a eso hizo ella mientras enrollaba su cinta de medir tranquilamente. Siente el intranquilo y pesado aura de Ikuto y antes de que la bomba nuclear explote le pide a Tokia si pueden seguir después, el asiente encantado porque también sabe que su vida corre riesgo si sigue en ese lugar.

-Hola Ikuto, ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

-Hola…- contesto sentándose en uno de los sillones -… ¿Por qué estabas tan cerca de Ichinose?

-¿Cerca? Bueno, porque le estaba tomándole las medidas- dijo comprobando la calidad de la tela que tenía en las manos.

-Claro- afirmo cínicamente – ¿Acaso todavía estas resentida por lo de esta mañana?, es por eso que estabas coqueteando con él, manoseándolo de esa manera en mis narices ¿he?- cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho y la miraba con recelo.

-Ikuto- embozó una sonrisa encantadora mientras cerraba la puerta de su estudio se volteaba a verlo -respondiendo a tu pregunta: si todavía estoy cabreada por lo de esta mañana- se sentó junto a él y su sonrisa se desvaneció –pero eso no es excusa para que tú veas cosas donde no las hay.

-¿Qué yo veo cosas donde no las hay? ¡Amu pero si los acabo ver!- exclamo él.

-No me grites, ¡Ahora párate!- le exigió ella.

Ikuto sorprendido por la reacción de Amu se pudo de pie y se quedó en su lugar mientras ella iba a su mesa de trabajo y traía su cinta de medir ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Se preguntaba Ikuto mientras se acercaba a él nuevamente.

-Separa los brazos- volvió a hablar.

Cundo obedeció Amu rodeo su cadera con la cinta de medir manteniendo bastante distancia.

-Ikuto, esto es lo que algo con Tokia y mi cinta de medir, esto es lo que estábamos haciendo hace un momento- lo miro directo a los ojos –Pero esto es lo que aria contigo y mi cinta de medir.

Amu con una agilidad única deslizo la cinta de las caderas a al cuello de Ikuto (N/A: tranquilas no lo va a ahorcar) y tiro la cinta hacia sí trayendo con ella el rostro de Ikuto que se detuvo a solo milímetros del suyo porque había dejado de tirar de la cinta, la soltó. Abrazo por el cuello a su esposo y pego su cuerpo al de él y le dio un casto beso, Ikuto también abrazo a su esposa y comenzaron a jugar dándose castos besos mientras sonreían.

* * *

Ya a las once de la noche la mayoría de los trabajadores estaban en sus casas a excepción de unos cuantos, como los guardias, etc.

También Ikuto estaba trabajando en su oficina en su notebook programando las giras de algunos grupos.

Dos brazos cubren su pecho y algo se apoyan en su cuello, Ikuto mira hacia su cuello y se encuentra la cabellera rosa de Amu, y no puede contener la sonrisa de tenerla cerca.

-Creí que te habías ido a casa Amu- dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello de ella.

-Vámonos a casa-dijo con la cara hundida en el cuello de él.

-Tengo trabajo que terminar-

-Puedes terminar mañana- lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Amu..-

-Somos un pareja extraña- dijo amu sacando la cabeza de su cuello –Tú no te das cuente de cuánto tiempo trabajas y cuanto te agotas por ello y yo soy muy floja para levantarme a trabajar. Somos una pareja extraña- reafirmo mirándolo.

-Claro, porque tú eres mi cable a tierra, sin ti yo estaría totalmente agotado y acabado- dijo sonriéndole.

-Sí, sin ti ya no tendría trabajo y sería una vagabundea dormilona- también le sonrió.

-Mi otra mitad- dijo Ikuto.

-Bueno, tu cable a tierra te dice que tienes que volver a casa A DESCANSAR- dijo recalcando la última frase.

-Okay, vámonos- cerro su notebook y lo dejo en la oficina mientras ambos salían de la empresa.

De camino a casa Amu estuvo apoyada en el hombro de su esposo mientras este la abrazaba con un brazo.

Cenaron y se fueron a acostar abrazados el uno con el otro mimándose, acariciándose y besándose.

A la mañana siguiente Amu fue la primera en despertase _hora de la venganza _peso. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño donde lleno un jarro con agua, salió del baño y dejo el jarro cerca de Ikuto. Suavemente se subió a sobre Ikuto sin despertarlo, de le acercó y le dio un beso, llego a su oreja y susurro su nombre, pero no logro despertarlo, bajo a su cuello y le dio una lamida y soplo en ella, volvió a susurrar su nombre, pero tampoco hubo caso, tomo un de su propio pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo con él, por fin estaba bando signos de que se estaba despertando

También comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos sobre el miembro de Ikuto, entusiasmándolo un poco, lo logro despertar y antes de que digiera cualquier palabra le dio un beso en los labios y siguió dando pequeños saltitos sobre el miembro de Ikuto, haciéndolo gruñir, él la atrajo hacia sí y le comenzó a besar el cuello corriendo el tirante del pijama de Amu. Luego Amu se aparta de él toma el jarro y lo vierte en el cuerpo de Ikuto, dejándolo pasado, pero antes de que diga palabra lo vuelve a besar sus ahora labios mojados, se aparta nuevamente y le caricia el pelo.

-Te adoro, Ikuto- y lo abrazo, sin importar que estuviese mojado.

* * *

Wiwiiwiwiwiiwiwiwiw estoy tan feliz.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como a mí.

Tengo un importante pregunta (que les va a convenir en un futuro a ustedes) para las personas que han leído mis fanfic narrados en primera (POV'S) y narraciones en tercera persona como esta ¿con cuál creen que narro mejor o escribo las historias mejor?

Plis respondan es muy importante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, no he publicado hace ya mucho y probablemente me queréis matar y tienen razón, pero si estas leyendo esto todavía tengo la esperanza de que me perdones.**

**Este capitulo me tomo tres días escribirlo y estoy muy orgullosa del resultado, espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

Ikuto estaba en su habitación dando vueltas de un lado para otro sin detenerse, tenía los nervios de puntas, el tiempo no pasaba nunca y eso que solo tenía que espera minutos, pero estos nunca pasaban. Seguía y seguía dando vueltas.

-¿Ya está Amu?- pregunto Ikuto.

-Todavía no- contesto desde el interior del baño de la habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?-

-Solo tres minutos-

-¡Dios!-

Amu rio por la exasperación de Ikuto.

-Tranquilo, amor-

-Amu, ¿porque no esperamos a juntos? ¿Me dejas entrar?-

-No-

-¿Y si tú sales?-

-Tampoco-

-Amu voy a morir de la angustia-

-Si claro, mi amor- contesto con cinismo.

De sorpresa sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¿Ikuto, puedes ir a atender?-

-No, no me voy a alejar más de un metro de ti en este momento-

Amu volvió a reír

-Debe ser Utau, se va a enojar si no le abres pronto la puerta- recalco Amu.

-Maldición- susurro Ikuto saliendo de la habitación para haberle la puerta a su hermana.

-¡Ikutooo!- dijo la rubia saltando a sus brazos apenas lo vio.

Al peli azul esta actitud ya no le era sorpresa así que le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana para después mirar el castaño que estaba esperando todavía en la puerta.

-Pasa Kukai- dijo dándole espacio para que entrara su cuñado con su sobrina en brazos. Era una preciosura de niña, de cabello castaño y ojos violetas, solo tenía dos años, pero era muy vivaz.

-¡Io!- dijo la pequeña extendiendo sus pequeños brazos para que si tío la cargara y mimara.

-De tal palo tal astilla- dijo Kukai riendo mientras le entregaba a Yuki.

Tanto la madre como la hija querían la atención de Ikuto.

-¿Qué puedo decir soy irresistible?- dijo con una mirada altanera y de mera confianza, hasta que su mujer llego corriendo hacia Kukai

-Kuukaiii- dijo alegre la peli rosa abrazando a Kukai que era como su hermano mayor.

Kukai miro a Ikuto que estaba un poco desconcertado y solo eso le basto Kukai para darse por pagado, comenzó a reír –En tu cara, Ikuto-.

-¿Eh?- dijo amu ya que no sabía a qué se referían esos dos. Pero poco le importo cuando vio a Yuki. -¡Yuki!- dijo alegre, llamando la atención de la pequeña.

-¡Ia!- la pequeña se retorció en los brazos de su tío ya que quería ir hacia su tía.

Ikuto se la entrego de inmediato ya que temía que la pequeña se le cayera de los brazos.

-Hola túu- dijo amu a la pequeña que tenía en su brazos.

La risa de Yuki no se hizo esperar.

-Hola Utau- saludo amu.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo mientras soltaba a Ikuto.

-¿Y a que han venido?-pregunto Ikuto

-Los queremos invitar a un día de picnic- dijo Utau embozando una sonrisa.

-Oh, genial, entonces preparare algo para llevar- dijo Amu que empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina, hasta que Utau la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-No tienes que preocuparte, nosotros con Kukai ya tenemos todo preparado, en el auto, solo falta que nos acompañen-Utau los empezó a arrastrar hacia su auto, Ikuto se soltó para cerrar con llave la puerta de su casa, luego entro al auto en la parte de atrás junto a Amu y Yuki en su silla de seguridad.

Kukai los llevo a las afueras de la ciudad en un lugar especial para los picnic, estaba junto a un rio y otras familias también estaban en el lugar, al estacionar el auto los chicos comenzaron a bajar las cosas mientras la chicas bajaban a Yuki y jugaban con ella.

Luego de que tendieron la manta se sentaron y conversaron un poco, pero Ikuto y Kukai estaban como verdaderos niños mirando embobados el rio, Amu y Utau rieron mientras que sus chicos las miraban como preguntadores si podía ir a bañarse, ambas asintieron.

Ambos de pusieron su traje de baño, ya que Kukai le había traído a los dos. Y corrieron al rio.

Los chicos estaba haciendo competencia de quien llegaba primero a la otra orilla del rio, las dos primera rondas la gano Kukai, pero luego de que se cansó las otras tres las gano Ikuto.

-¡Utau, trae a Yuki aquí!- grito Kukai mientras agitaba el brazo sobre su cabeza.

Utau le quito la pollerita y su falda a Yuki quedando solo su traje de baño, que estaba debajo de su ropa.

Utau se levantó con Yuki en sus brazos y la dio a Kukai, luego se volvió a sentar con Amu. Yuki chapoteaba en el agua al principio, pero Kukai luego la llevo un poco más al fondo con Ikuto; la empezaron a lanzar cuidadosamente de Ikuto a Kukai, y cada vez que la pequeña estaba en el aire a Utau se le quitaba el aliento del susto, mientras que la pequeña reía sin parar.

-Tranquila, Utau. Yuki se la está pasando genial-

Utau suspiro y se acostó sobre la manta, Amu la imito y empezaron a ver el cielo, conversando que lo que habían hecho los últimos días.

Amu luego miro dentro de la canasta que Utau había traído.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de comer?- dijo Amu a la rubia.

-Ya lo creo. Voy a buscar a los chicos- Utau le contesto mientras se levantaba y emprendía camino hacia a la orilla del rio.

Amu fue sacando las cosas de la canasta y poniéndolas en la manta, había una botella con jugo de naranja, unos cuantos emparedados, un pote con ensalada y otro con postre y una bolsa con huevos cocidos.

Amu mirando hacia atrás ve como se acercaban Utau y los chicos. Cuando vio a Ikuto una boba sonrisa se le escapo, y esto hizo que este último apurara mucho más el paso.

Se sentó al lado de su esposa y le dio un gran beso.

-Te amo- le dijo Ikuto después del beso.

-Yo más- le contesto Amu.

-Eso es imposible, Señora Tsukiyomi-

Amu soltó una risa.

-Todavía no me logro acostumbrar a mi nuevo nombre-

-Ni yo tampoco- dijo Utau uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿Cómo es posible eso, Señora Souma, después de cuatro años de matrimonio?- dijo Kukai mientras sentaba a Yuki.

Cuando ya estaba por atardecer decidieron que ya era hora de volver a la ciudad, todos estaban agotados y por sobre todo la pequeña Yuki.

En el trayecto en la carretera a Amu y Utau les dio hambre.

-¿Utau quedo comida del picnic?- Pregunto Amu.

-Creo que sí, fíjate en la canasta- Contesto.

Amu volteo y tomo la canasta que estaba detrás de su asiento. Aparto los paquetes vacíos y tomo la única bolsa que contenía algo, unos huevos cocidos.

-Hay huevos, ¿Alguien quiere?-

Solo Kukai y Yuki no aceptaron, yuki por que estaba dormida, pero Kukai eso si llamo la atención de todos, provocando la risa de los demás.

-¡¿De qué se ríen?!- Exclamo Kukai, mirando a Utau y Amu por el retrovisor.

Mientras paraban de a poco las risas comenzaron a comer.

A Amu el olor del huevo le estaba provocando nauseas, así que abrió las ventanas y siguió comiendo. Pero unos 5 minutos después las náuseas no se iban y eran cada vez más intensas.

-Kukai, para el auto- Dijo Amu.

-¿Por qué, qué pasa?- dijo aun conduciendo.

-¡Solo para!- Exclamo.

Amu se cubrió la boca con la mano intentando contener el reflujo. Kukai se orilló en la carretera y detuvo el auto, sin esperar más Amu se bajó y corrió cerca de un arbusto, se puso de cuclillas y empezó a vomitar. Ikuto se bajó también y la siguió, al ver que estaba vomitando le tomo el pelo mientras que le sobaba la espalda.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto luego de unos minutos.

-Lo siento- respondió Amu decaída.

Ikuto le tomo la mano y le dio un abrazo.

-Prometimos que en salud y enfermedad ¿verdad?- dijo recordándole sus votos -¿Quieres agua?-.

-Si-

Volvieron al auto, Ikuto abro el maletero y saco una botella de agua y se la dio a Amu. Después de unos minutos retomaron el viaje a sus casas.

Al estacionar el auto frente de la casa de Amu e Ikuto, lo chicos bajaron del auto y entraron en la casa. Se pusieron cómodos mientras tomaban una taza de té.

Yuki estaba dormitando todavía y Amu no se sentía del todo bien.

-Chicos creo que voy a ir a descansar en la cama con Yuki- dijo mientras tomaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

Ikuto se estaba incorporando para acompañar a su esposa, pero esta le detuvo.

-Quédate con los chicos, yo solo voy a descansar- dijo mientras de daba un corto beso y se dirigía a su cuarto.

La pequeña Yuki se acurruco en su pecho mientras caminaba, luego la recostó en la cama cubriéndola con una manta y luego ella se acostó a su lado tomando su mano, no paso mucho tiempo en que ambas se pusieran a dormir.

Mientras que en el primer piso las risas no cesaban entre las conversaciones, Kukai a pesar de los años nunca perdió ese don de animar y alegrar a la gente, Utau estaba totalmente feliz ya que estaba con los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo, ella puede que se muestre un poco fría y distante con gente que no conoce del todo, pero con sus amigos era algo totalmente distinto, de ella afloraba una calidez y cariño total mente desconocida para todos los demás.

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche Kukai y Utau decidieron que era hora de ir a su casa, Kukai iba a buscar a Yuki.

-Yo voy a buscar a mi sobrina, tú tienes tiempo de sobra para estar con ella- dijo Ikuto y fue a su habitación, al entrar la vista de la pequeña durmiendo era enternecedora y todavía más si su esposa estaba con ella. Cuidadosamente tomo a Yuki sin despertarla, salió de la casa donde los padres de esta lo esperaban dentro del auto, Ikuto sentó a la pequeña en su silla, cerró la puerta y despidió a la familia con la mano mientras el auto partía.

Al volver a la habitación junto a su esposa se acuesta junto a ella y la ve dormir por unos minutos pero luego no logra resistir la tentación de tocarla, acaricia su largo pelo, peinándolo y jugueteando con él, acaricio su mejilla, el puente de su nariz, sus labios y su mentón.

-Amu- susurro –Tienes que cambiarte la ropa, no debes dormir así- dijo ya con voz normal mientras ponía detrás de la oreja de Amu unos mechones de pelo.

-Está bien, me traes mi camisón- dijo abriendo un ojo.

Ikuto se acercó al armario y saco el primer camisón que vio, volvió con Amu, que estaba sentada en la cama muy adormilada intentando quitarse los zapatos; en momentos como este Ikuto lograba divisar la joven Amu de la cual se enamoró por primera vez, la chica con la que fue a un parque de diversiones abandonado a mitad de la noche, la chica que le brindo protección en momentos difíciles, la chica que hacia sonrojar con su presencia en la noche, una chica muy prohibida. Se agacho frente a ella y le termino de sacar los zapatos. Amu le sonrió agradecida, Ikuto rio.

-Estas muy indefensa en este momento Amu- dijo Ikuto acercándosele más -¿Debería aprovecharme de la situación?- levanto la polera de amu mientras lo decía.

Amu se estaba empezando a sonrojar, las diestras manos de Ikuto desvistiéndola no era algo nuevo, pero él hacía que cada vez fuera especial e inesperada, estar con Ikuto desde siempre se había sentido como una gran aventura, él siempre la llenaba de sorpresas, de alguna manera juntos habían desvelado y descubierto facetas desconocidas para todos los demás, haciendo atravesó de los años que con una miradas se entendieran, es eso Amu tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de como Ikuto le había pedido matrimonio.

Ikuto estaba en Francia con su orquesta haciendo giras, pero ya no aguantaba más las ganas de ver a Amu. Si, ellos hablaban por teléfono, redes sociales o Skype, pero después de tantos años eso ya no le era suficiente, por los últimos años Ikuto había estado en la vida de Amu solo como un espectador, viéndola crecer y madurar a través de una pantalla, él nunca le pidió ser su novia, aunque Amu era más que consiente de los sentimientos de Ikuto, pero él no quiso encadenarla en una relación a distancia, pero eso no impedía que Ikuto le coqueteara a su manera y algunas veces celándola con una francesas que estaban con él en algún evento. Un día llego a casa un sobre para Amu, está el abrirlo se encontró con un boleto de avión a Francia/Paris para el día siguiente, Amu se conectó por Skype con Ikuto. No tardó mucho en que éste contestara.

-¿Ikuto que significa esto?- pregunto enseñando el boleto de avión.

Ikuto vio el boleto y dijo burlón –Eso es un boleto de avión-.

-¡Ikuto!- lo regaño.

El semblante de Ikuto cambio a uno totalmente serio. -¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-

Esa pregunta la pillo por sorpresa -¡¿Qué?! ¿A que vienen eso ahora?-

-Solo responde- Exigió.

-¡No!-

-¡No, que!- Ikuto siguió insistiendo por una respuesta.

-No salgo con nadie, ¡idiota! ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con este boleto?-

Ikuto una larga respiración, como si le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Mientras miraba hacia un lado él dijo –Amu, si tú tomas ese vuelo a Paris…- volteo a mirarla y más serio que nunca –si tu vienes a mí, yo jamás te voy a dejar ir de mi lado, yo jamás me voy a volver a contener contigo como he estado haciendo estos años…- Amu no podía creer lo que Ikuto le estaba diciendo, tenía una gran nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se le estaban escapando –pero si tú no vienes... creo que yo jamás voy poder mirarte sin contener lo que siento y eso no sería correcto… así que simplemente tendía que desaparecer para ti- Ikuto estaba cabizbajo.

-Ikuto yo…- cuando el nudo en la garganta se logró aflojar un poco le iba responder, pero Ikuto fue más rápido y cortó la Video llamada.

Amu intento llamarlo, mandarle mensajes, pero el simplemente no contestaba, ni siquiera miraba los mensajes.

Amu estaba respirando rápidamente, intentando asimilar lo recién ocurrido mientras miraba el boleto de avión.

**_TICKET PRIMERA CLASE_**

**_Destino – Francia/Paris FECHA DE SALIDA xxxxxx_**

******_HORA DE EMBARQUE 9 pm_**

******_Puerta de embarque 42 G_**

___**Asiento 11 A**_

Amu arreglo rápidamente los asuntos en su universidad, con su la renta de del departamento, con su familia y amigos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto el día siguiente ella estaba muy ansiosa, ni toda comodidad que tenía la primera clase era suficiente para calmar sus nervios, hasta que una azafata vio lo ansiosa que estaba y de dio un pastilla para dormir que Amu acepto bastante aliviada, durmió las siguientes diez horas de vuelo. Al pisar Francia, su cuerpo actuaba casi por sí solo, porque su mente solo pensaba y buscaba a Ikuto. Tomo su maleta y fue a la salida, había muchísima gente, al dar unos cuantos pasos lo vio, ella puedo haber jurado que se había vuelto a enamorar de él todavía más.

-Ikuto- susurro.

Amu empezó a trotar hacia él, de la nada dejo su maleta atrás y se puso a correr, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.

Ikuto abrió sus brazos para recibirla, pero sin que éste se lo esperase Amu salto y se colgó a él.

-Ikuto- se aferró todavía más a él mientras que él la abrazaba –Te amo tanto-.

Ikuto la miro a los ojos y como si algo más fuerte que él le hizo decir –Amu…cásate conmigo-

-Hasta que al fin me lo propones- Dijo llorando de la emoción.

-Dime Amu ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?- dijo Ikuto.

Amu estaba acostada en la cama desnuda e Ikuto estaba sobre ella apoyándose en sus brazos y piernas para no aplastarla.

-Bésame- dijo guiándolo a su boca.

Los besos pasaron de los labios al cuello, pechos y abdomen, acompañados de caricias.

-Te amo, Ikuto- Le susurro Amu a Ikuto mientras lo empujaba hacia ella con las piernas –Te quiero dentro de mí- Amu sintió que Ikuto se ponía todavía más duro.

-¡Oh mierda, Amu!- Ikuto tomo la boca de Amu y la devoro, dejando los labios de Amu hinchados –Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida-.

A la mañana siguiente Amu despierta con el cuerpo revuelto y con muchas nauseas, a su lado esta Ikuto durmiendo todavía, sus brazos están envueltos en ella, Amu le acaricia el pelo y la cara recorriendo sus facciones. Cuando decide levantarse Ikuto ríe y aprieta el agarre sobre ella.

-Ikuto, tengo que ir al baño- dice riendo.

Ikuto suspira y la suelta.

Amu al entrar en el baño las náuseas vuelven otra vez, rápidamente se sienta en el piso abre la tapa de wáter y comienza a vomitar bilis, ya que no tenía nada en el estómago, después de unas cuantas arcadas ya se sentía mejor, todavía en el suelo apoyo la espalda en la pared, miro al techo y respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos y luego miro al frente y vio el test de embarazo encima del lavamanos, había olvidado ver el resultado por la visita de Utau, lentamente se paró y tomo el test… POSITIVO.

-¡IKUTO! ¡IKUTO! ¡VEN!-grito Amu.

Unos segundos más tarde Ikuto estaba en la puerta de baño agitado y asustado.

-Que, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo recuperando el aliento cuando vio a Amu bien.

-Toma- dijo Amu mientras le pasaba el test a Ikuto.

Ikuto miro el test por unos momentos -¿Positivo?-pregunto atónito.

-Si- respondió llorando y riendo.

-¿Vamos a ser papás?-

-Sí, amor-

-¡Amu!- dijo abrazándola –Gracias-.

Repentinamente la soltó y corrió a la ventana más cercana y grito –¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!-

**Comentad que les pareció el capitulo y mi inesperado regreso :D**

**Un besote grande y nos vemos en "Solo este invierno" ups... spoiler XD**


End file.
